


Wieczór kawalerski

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [62]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>town-of-gay: Przeczytałabym sobie prompt (Larry), gdzie Louis ma zamiar się żenić z Eleanor i jest w niej na maxa zabujany (głupiutki myśl, że to ta jedyna). One Direction już się rozpadło, kiedy jest wieczór kawalerski, on i jego najlepszy przyjaciel jak również świadek, Harry Styles, upijają się we dwójkę. Później chciałabym jakąś scenę, kiedy Louis ma już dość tego hałasu i wgl, więc razem ze Stylesem wracają do domu Harryego, sprawy komplikują się wtedy, kiedy Harry pod wpływem alkoholu całuje go ale delikatnie i później kochają się na wielkim łóżku. Chciałabym, żeby było tak romantycznie (Lou na dole), Harry go pieści i wgl (mam obsesje na punkcie ud Tommo, więc chciałabym, żeby i Harry ją miał, by je obcałowywał i wgl) Tylko proszę nie żadnego dzikiego seksu! (Romantycznie) A i Lou w czasie kochania się czuje się cudownie, zakochuje się w Harrym, wie jak Styles go kocha, po tym jak okazał swoją miłość. Tłumaczy El, że sprawy się skomplikowały i biegnie do załamanego Harry’ego biegnie do załamanego Harry’ego, który nie ma zamiaru wybrać się na ślub, wyznaje mu swoje uczucia i taki sweet Happy End jak się całują. AWWWWW <3 Boże dużo tego :o :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wieczór kawalerski

\- Ja ciebie też kocham – usłyszał, chociaż z całych sił starał się skupić na piosence, która leciała w radio. Nie mógł słuchać tego przesłodzonego głosu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, kiedy rozmawiał ze swoją narzeczoną. Tak, był zazdrosny. Kocha Louisa praktycznie od samego początku, odkąd zostali połączeni w jeden zespół. Kocha go o wiele dłużej niż Eleanor. Kochał go przez te wszystkie lata i to ukrywał, ponieważ wiedział, że on nie interesuje Louisa pod tym względem. Dla szatyna liczyła się tylko jego ukochana. Owszem Harry był dla niego również bardzo ważny. Loczek wiedział, że chłopak go kocha, ale tylko i wyłącznie jako przyjaciela. To bolało i to bardzo. Świadomość, że ma Louisa, ale nie w taki sposób jaki by chciał. Zazdrościł Eleanor, tak potwornie chciał być na jej miejscu. Mimo to lubił ją, była naprawdę uroczą dziewczyną i jak najbardziej zasługiwała na szatyna. I chodź były takie momenty, kiedy chciał ją nienawidzić, myśląc, że tak byłoby mu łatwiej, to nie potrafił.  
\- Tęsknisz? Przecież minął mniej niż tydzień – zaśmiał się Harry - starając się, aby wyglądało to jak najbardziej naturalnie - kiedy szatyn zakończył rozmowę.  
\- Już nie tak bardzo. Na początku było trochę dziwnie, ale już jest ok – spojrzał na przyjaciela, a na jego twarzy formował się delikatny uśmiech. Harry tak bardzo chciał, żeby Louis miał taki wyraz twarzy, kiedy mówił o nim.  
\- Pojutrze już ją zobaczysz – poklepał przyjaciela po plecach.  
-Tak – westchnął z rozmarzoną twarzą – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że już pojutrze zostanie moją żoną. Wiesz, nie sądziłem, że uda nam się przetrwać czas trwania zespołu. Myślałem, że z powodu braku czasu w końcu się rozstaniemy, a tu proszę pojutrze weźmiemy ślub.  
W tym momencie Harry musiał odwrócić wzrok, ponieważ czuł ja łzy cisnął mu się do oczu. Na szczęście ich taksówka zatrzymała się pod klubem, gdzie miał się odbyć wieczór kawalerski Louisa.  
\- Chodźmy – rzucił loczek – Chłopcy już na pewno czekają.  
*****  
Siedział w loży kończąc swojego kolejnego drinka. Sam już nie wiedział który z kolei to był. Nie liczył. W każdym razie musiało tego trochę być, ponieważ czuł szumienie w głowie i wiedział, że jeśli wstanie to obraz, który widzi zacznie wirować. Tak naprawdę miał już dość i chciał jak najszybciej wyjść z tego dusznego, przesiąkniętego zapachem alkoholu i potu, miejsca.  
\- Zmęczony? – Harry pojawił się obok niego pozwalając, aby Louis położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Serce loczka przyspieszyło na ten kontakt.  
\- Tak, mam dość tego miejsca. Chodźmy stąd – powiedział.  
\- W takim razie chodź – wstał i lekko się chwiejąc wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku szatyna – Odwieziemy cię do domu.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową, podnosząc się z pomocą Stylesa – Nie chcę być sam, mogę przenocować dzisiaj u ciebie? – para pięknych, błękitnych tęczówek wpatrywała się w Harry’ego. Jak on mógłby mu odmówić.  
\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Objął go w pasie i poprowadził w kierunku wyjścia, wcześniej informując o tym resztę ekipy.  
*****  
Harry oczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko, aby Louis u niego nocował. Był gotów zrobić wszystko, jeśli tylko będzie mógł więcej czasu spędzić z szatynem i go przytulać, a wiedział, że tak będzie. Znał Louisa bardzo długo i bardzo dobrze. Wiedział, że nie skorzysta on z pokoju gościnnego, tylko będzie chciał spać w jednym łóżku z Harrym. Nie raz to przerabiał podczas tras koncertowych. Tomlinson nie lubił spać sam w łóżku, kiedy był po za domem. Zawsze wtedy pchał się do łóżek swoich kumpli, jednak najczęściej wybór padał na loczka, co jemu nie przeszkadzało. Kochał czuć ciepło niższego mężczyzny, kiedy ten się w niego wtulał podczas nocy. To były chwile, kiedy mógł puścić wodze fantazji. Zapomnieć, że Louis jest w szczęśliwym związku z Eleanor, zamiast tego nalży on do Stylesa.  
Oczywiście chłopak się nie mylił, jak tylko przekroczyli próg mieszkania Tomlinson skierował się do sypialni swojego przyjaciela. Harry stał w salonie przyglądając się oddalającemu chłopakowi i śmiał się cicho po nosem.  
\- Harry – po chwili dobiegł do niego głos przyjaciela – Chodź tu, zimno!  
Loczek ostatni raz cicho zachichotał i ruszył za przyjacielem. Ostrożnie stawiał kroki, ponieważ lekko kręciło mu się w głowie i nie chciał się o nic potknąć. Louis leżał już w samych bokserkach, a jego szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się w zielonookiego. Chłopak szybko pozbył się swoich ubrań i wszedł pod kołdrę, kładąc się obok przyjaciela. Szatyn od razu się do niego przysunął i wtulił. Do nozdrzy Stylesa dotarł zapach mniejszego chłopaka, który go na moment otumanił.  
\- Harry – usłyszał cichy głos chłopaka. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył parę błękitnych tęczówek, które się w niego wpatrywały – Cieszę się, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.  
Harry poczuł jak przez jego ciało przepływa jednocześnie szczęście i ból. Czy to możliwe? Cieszył się, że jest dla Louisa ważny, ale chciał być kimś jeszcze ważniejszym. Nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział co. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się w błyszczące oczy szatyna, by po chwili spuścić wzrok na jego wąskie, spierzchnięte wargi. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, musiał to zrobić. Może to alkohol dodał mu również odwagi, ale w końcu to zrobił. Zrobił rzecz, o której marzył od dawna.  
Uniósł się na łokciach i pochylając się przycisnął swoje wargi do tych szatyna. Na początku Louis pozostał bez ruchu, jednak po chwili zaczął oddawać pocałunki. Jego drobne dłonie powędrowały na kark loczka, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie, przez co wyższy wylądował na nim. Harry mógł poczuć jak mocno wali serce starszego. Z nim było tak samo. Przygryzł delikatnie wargę kochanka, a z pomiędzy wąskich warg wydostał się jęk. Styles od razu to wykorzystał, wsuwając swój język do środka i badając nim wnętrze ust Louisa. Drugi nie był mu dłużny i po chwili ich języki splatały się w namiętnym tańcu. Oderwali się niechętnie od siebie, ale brak powietrza w płucach nie pozwalał im kontynuować. Harry czuł na swoim udzie twardniejącą erekcję przyjaciela i wiedział, że z nim jest tak samo. Poruszył się wytwarzając tarcie pomiędzy nimi.  
\- Harry – Louis jęknął prosto w jego rozchylone usta, kiedy przez jego ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz.  
Styles ponownie wykonał ten sam ruch, chcąc znowu usłyszeć jak Louis wyjękuje jego imię. Mógłby tego słuchać już zawsze. W tej chwili czuł się niezmiernie szczęśliwy, że to on wywołuje takie reakcje u szatyna.  
Złożył lekki pocałunek na szyi niższego i powoli zjeżdżał w dół. Przenosząc się na obojczyki, gdzie zostawił niewielką malinkę. Może i nie powinien, ale nie mógł się oprzeć, a Louis również go nie powstrzymał. Oderwał się na moment od drobnego ciała i przyglądał się swojemu dziełu. Delikatnie przejechał po nim kciukiem i złożył na bordowej „plamce” lekkiego całusa, nim ponownie ruszył w dół przez pierś i brzuch szatyna, zostawiając mokre pocałunki. Zatrzymał się nad kroczem szatyna, spoglądając na jego twarz. Wyglądał pięknie. Widział, że z każdym kolejnym ruchem rujnuje go coraz bardziej. Jego brązowe włosy były rozsypane na poduszce, niebieskie oczy zamglone, zarumienione policzki i rozchylone, opuchnięte usta. Jego klatka piersiowa ciężko się unosiła i opadała. Uwielbiał go takiego. Miał ochotę wziąć teraz aparat i sfotografować chłopaka. Taki widok powinien zostać uwieczniony.  
Spuścił wzrok na odznaczającą się pod bokserkami erekcję chłopaka i pochylił składając na niej pocałunek. Louis wziął drżący oddech, przymykając oczy i odrobinę wyginając się w łuk. Czuł się niesamowicie. Jeszcze nikt, nigdy się tak nim nie zajmował. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuł. Po raz pierwszy to ktoś inny przejął inicjatywę. Podczas seksu z Eleanor zawsze to on się nią zajmował, dbał, aby było jej dobrze. Teraz było inaczej. Tym razem to ktoś, pilnował, aby szatyn czuł się niesamowicie. Była to dla niego bardzo przyjemna odmiana.  
W końcu Harry powoli zsunął bokserki szatyna, a jego twardy penis opadł na opaloną skórę brzucha. Położył dłonie na udach Louisa, delikatnie je gładząc i lekko ściskając. Pochylił się składając na nich czułe pocałunku i cały czas je pieszcząc dłońmi. Uwielbiał jego uda. Choć niebieskooki narzekał, że ich nie lubi bo są masywne, przez co wydaje się grubszy, to Harry je kochał. Kochał jego masywne uda, jak i zgrabny tyłek. Składał kolejną serię pocałunków, raz na jednym, raz na drugim udzie, czując jak Louis drży pod każdym dotykiem. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i po chwili pojawiło się tam kilka malinek. W tej chwili nie interesowało go co będzie jeśli Eleanor jakoś by je odkryła. Liczyło się tylko to, że w tym momencie Louis był tylko i wyłącznie jego. Teraz to on sprawiał, że szatyn czuł się dobrze i jęczał z przyjemności.  
\- Harry – głos Louis drżał. Zatopił dłoń w miękkich lokach, lekko za nie pociągając, chcąc, aby loczek na niego spojrzał. Styles uniósł głowę spoglądając na kochanka, ale jego dłonie cały czas błądziły po jego udach – Potrzebuję cię – powiedział – Proszę.  
I kim był Harry, aby mu odmówić. No właśnie. Pochylił się do przodu, sięgając do szafki nocnej gdzie miał ukryty lubrykant i…no właśnie, skończyły mu się prezerwatywy. Spojrzał na szatyna.  
\- Lou, nie mam pre…  
\- Nie ważne – jęknął i spojrzał błagalnie na przyjaciela – Potrzebuję cię. Skończ co zacząłeś.  
Harry, nie mając już żadnych wątpliwości, ponownie zajął miejsce pomiędzy nogami niższego. Powoli i z czułością przygotowywał szatyna, chcąc sprawić mu jak najmniej bólu, by w końcu móc się z nim połączyć. Właśnie spełniło się jedno z jego największych marzeń. Nie było to szybkie, ani niechlujne. Wręcz przeciwnie, każdy ruch był dokładny i powolny, oddający całą miłość loczka do jego przyjaciela. Pokój był wypełniony cichymi jękami i westchnieniami. Dłonie Louisa cały czas błądziły po ramionach i plecach Harry’ego, by co jakiś czas zanurzyć się w jego lokach i przyciągnąć go do pocałunku. Louis skończył pomiędzy ich brzuchami, wyginając się w łuk i wydając z siebie cichy krzyk, podczas gdy Harry doszedł z twarzą ukrytą w szyi niebieskookiego, cały czas szepcząc jego imię. Zaczął składać lekkie pocałunku na jego szyi i ramieniu, kiedy oboje dochodzili do siebie po orgazmie. W końcu, nie chcąc wywołać bólu u mniejszego chłopaka, ostrożnie wysunął się z niego i wstając z łóżka skierował się do łazienki. W tym czasie Louis leżał na ogromnym łóżku, próbując jeszcze dojść do siebie. Ta noc była niesamowita. Nigdy się jeszcze tak nie czuł. Było zupełnie inaczej niż z jego narzeczoną, było lepiej. Powinien mieć poczucie winy, ale nie miał. W tej chwili jednak o tym tak nie myślał. Nie myślał, że zdradził swoją narzeczoną, nie myślał, że właśnie kochał się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, ani co jutro będzie. W tej chwili liczyło się to, że przeżył coś niesamowitego i czuł się spełniony.  
Harry wrócił do sypialni, niosąc wilgotną szmatkę, którą wytarł Louisa, po czym odrzucił ją na bok. Ułożył się na łóżku, przyciągając do siebie szatyna, który od razu wtulił się w jego ciało.  
Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. To była najlepsza noc w jego życiu. Choć przez kilka godzin Tomlinson należał tylko i wyłącznie do niego. Przycisnął chłopaka bardziej do siebie, chcąc jeszcze mocniej poczuć ciepło, które od niego biło. Poczuł ciepły i spokojny oddech na swojej szyi.  
\- Kocham cię Louis, bardzo mocno – myśląc, że chłopak już śpi, pocałował go w spocone czoło, do którego było przyklejonych kilka pasemek grzywki. Przymknął oczy, ostatni raz zaciągając się zapachem Louisa, powoli odpływając do krainy snów. Jego ostatnią myślą było, że zapach Louisa po seksie to najlepszy zapach na świecie.  
*****  
Krążył po salonie, nie potrafiąc się uspokoić. W jego głowie panował jeden wielki chaos.  
Rano, kiedy obudził się całkiem nagi przy boku swojego przyjaciela, a w dole pleców czuł tępy ból, był w niemałym szoku. W jego głowie zaczęły pojawiać się przebłyski wspomnień z nocy, którą spędził z Harrym. Przestraszony tym co się stało, szybko pozbierał swoje urania i jak najszybciej wrócił do mieszkania.  
Od tej pory nie mógł się uspokoić. Kompletnie nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Zdradził swoją narzeczoną, a jutro miał się odbyć ich ślub. Jednak ta myśl nie przerażała go tak bardzo, jak świadomość, że kochał się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jakby tego było mało, podobało mu się to i to bardzo, a Harry powiedział mu, że go kocha. Harry Styles go kochał i udowodnił to w nocy. To jak obchodził się z szatynem, jak o niego dbał i sprawiał, że czuł się niesamowicie. Na samą myśl o tym serce chłopaka przyspieszyło, a na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec. Zaczął tęsknić za dotykiem młodszego, jego pocałunkami i szeptem. Chciał to powtórzyć, chciał ponownie zasmakować ust loczka i poczuć jego ciepło. Powinien odczuwać wyrzuty sumienia, przecież był z Eleanor, ale nie potrafił. Może nie czuł się z tym zbyt dobrze, z tym że ją zdradził, ale bardziej bolało go świadomość, że jeśli jutro weźmie ślub może zniszczyć wszystko pomiędzy nim i Harrym. I teraz to do niego dotarło. Harry zawsze był ważniejszy, zawsze zajmował znaczące miejsce w sercu Louisa. Owszem kochał El, tęsknił za nią, kiedy nie było jej obok, ale tylko na początku. Z kolei za każdym razem, kiedy miał zobaczyć Harry’ego cieszył się jak małe dziecko. Z jego twarzy nie schodził uśmiech, a serce przyspieszał. Kiedy loczek gdzieś wyjeżdżał odliczał dni do jego powrotu i zawsze, jeśli tylko mógł, jechał go odebrać na lotnisko. Dotarło do niego, że Harry jest dla niego ważniejszy, niż zwykły przyjaciel. Kochał go i chciał z nim być. Wiedział, że gorzej będzie mu się pogodzić z rozstaniem z loczkiem, niż jeśli zakończy swój związek z Eleanor. Chłopak był mu potrzebny.  
Wiedział co teraz musi zrobić.  
*****  
\- Louis? – Eleanor była zaskoczona widokiem swojego narzeczonego. Przecież umawiali się, że się nie będą widzieć.  
\- Cześć El – uśmiechnął się lekko i cmoknął dziewczynę w policzek – Musimy porozmawiać, to ważne.  
Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się lekki niepokój, kiedy przesuwała się, tym samym wpuszczając szatyna do środka. Udali się do salonu, gdzie zajęli miejsca na kanapie.  
\- El – zaczął, wpatrując się w swoje złączone dłonie – Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, trochę się pokomplikowało i… – westchnął robiąc krótką przerwę.  
\- To koniec, prawda? – westchnęła smutno – Chcesz odwołać ślub i zerwać zaręczyny.  
\- S-skąd wiedziałaś? – spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.  
\- Spodziewałam się tego – posłał mu słaby uśmiech, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Co?  
\- Lou, myślisz, że tego nie widać?  
\- Czego? – zmarszczył brwi. Kompletnie nie rozumiał o czym mówiła dziewczyna.  
\- Lou – zaśmiała się smutno kręcą głową – Już na samym początku naszego związku zauważyłam, że Harry cię kocha. Z czasem dostrzegłam, że ty jego również, ale nie potrafiłeś tego zauważyć.  
\- Ciebie też kocham – odpowiedział.  
\- Wiem – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie – Ja ciebie też, jednak to Harry jest tym jedynym. Nie ja.  
\- Przepraszam El, wszystko zepsułem.  
\- W porządku – położyła swoją dłoń, na tych szatyna – Spodziewałam się, że prędzej czy później to nastąpi. Sama też zawiniłam, mogłam pomóc ci to już dawno odkryć, ale kocham cię i cały czas miałam nadzieję, że może jednak zostaniesz ze mną – odpowiedziała smutno – Czyli to oznacza, że jutro ślubu nie ma – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała.  
\- Przykro mi, ale teraz, kiedy wiem co czuję nie potrafiłbym być szczęśliwy i uszczęśliwić ciebie.  
\- Rozumiem – uśmiechnęła się, jednak Louis mógł w jej oczach dostrzec łzy – Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś znajdę mojego własnego Harry’ego.  
\- Na pewno, życzę ci tego. Jesteś cudowną dziewczyną i zasługujesz na szczęście. Przykro mi tylko, że to nie ja ci je dam – pogłaskał ją po policzku.  
\- Idź do niego – odezwała się.  
\- Dziękuję i przepraszam – objął dziewczynę przyciągając ją do uścisku. Odsunął się całując ją w czoło i opuścił dom państwa Calder.  
*****  
Po raz kolejny wytarł z policzków łzy, które cały czas się pojawiały, kiedy wrzucał do walizki ubrania. To bolało, tak cholernie bolało, kiedy rano odkrył, że Louis zniknął. Jednak, czego loczek się spodziewał, że szatyn zostanie? Że powie, że go kocha i rozstanie się z El? Wiedział, że tak nie będzie. Tomlinson był pijany, na trzeźwo na pewno nie pozwoliły, aby taka sytuacja miała miejsce.  
Zapiął walizkę biorąc ją do ręki i udał się do wyjścia. Musiał wyjechać. Nie wiedział gdzie, ani na jak długo, ale musiał wyjechać i odciąć się od tego co tu się wydarzyło. Wiedział, że rozczaruje Louisa nie pojawiając się na ślubie. W końcu był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i drużbą. Jednak nie potrafił tam być i patrzeć jak jego miłość wiąże się z kimś innym. Nie potrafiłby udawać szczęśliwego. To tylko wywołałoby ból u niego, zwłaszcza po dzisiejszej nocy. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi domu i skierował się do samochodu. Już po chwili kierował się na lotnisko. Musiał się odciąć od tego, musiał zapomnieć i pomyśleć.  
*****  
Od 10 minut stał pod domem loczka próbując się odstać do środka. Jednak na marne, chłopaka nie było. W końcu stracił cierpliwość, próbując się dostać do środka i postanowił skorzystać z zapasowego klucza, który był ukryty pod doniczką na parapecie.  
Krążył po domu nawołując przyjaciela, jednak odpowiadała mu tylko cisza. Z każdą chwilą odczuwał coraz większy niepokój. Gdzie był Harry? W końcu pobiegł do sypialni i poczuł, że jego serce zamiera. Szafa chłopaka była otwarta na oścież i brakowało w niej ubrań chłopaka. Nie! Przecież Harry nie mógł tak po prostu wyjechać nic nie mówiąc. Nie mógł wyjechać bez pożegnania. Do błękitnych tęczówek zaczęły napływać łzy, kiedy usłyszał, że na podjeździe zatrzymuje się samochód. Podbiegł do okna i jego ciało oblała ulga, kiedy dostrzegł loczka. Szybko wybiegł z sypialni i zbiegł po schodach, wpadając na Harry’ego w salonie.  
\- Louis? – Styles był zaskoczony widokiem chłopaka.  
\- Harry – rzucił się na wyższego, mocno go do siebie przytulając – Myślałem, że mnie zostawiłeś, że wyjechałeś.  
\- Bo miałem – odpowiedział – ale zapomniałem paszportu.  
\- Co? – szatyn odsunął się  
\- Louis co tutaj robisz? – westchnął, nie miał ochoty się tłumaczyć, więc postanowił zmienić temat.  
\- To koniec – Harry czuł jak jego żołądek wiąże się w supeł, a serce na moment zamiera. Co szatyn miał na myśli?  
\- C-co?  
\- Nie będzie ślubu. Rozstałem się z Eleanor.  
\- A-ale jak to? – teraz jego serce waliło jak oszalałe.  
\- Kocham cię Harry i to z tobą chcę być – spojrzał w zielone tęczówki, a ciało loczka oblało przyjemne ciepło – Kocham cię i błagam nie wyjeżdżaj, nie zostawiaj mnie – ponownie wtulił się w ciepłe ciało loczka.  
\- Też cię kocham Lou – pocałował chłopaka w głowę obejmując go – Spokojnie, teraz już nigdzie się nie wybieram.  
Louis odsunął się od Harry’ego spoglądając na niego z dołu. Jego błękitne tęczówki błyszczały, a usta układały się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Harry od razu pochylił się łącząc ich wargi w słodkim pocałunku. Nigdy się nie spodziewał, że to wszystko tak się skończy, że będzie szczęśliwy z Louisem u boku.


End file.
